musiquefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Nothing More
Nothing More est un groupe de hardcore mélodique français originaire de Maisons-Alfort, fondé en 1992 par Francis Altrach, basse et chant, Stéphane Truchet, guitare et Yannick Corniguel, batterie, tous trois issus d'une précédente formation, No More, formée en 1987. Le groupe a forgé son identité musicale avec des influences puisées dans l'éclectisme des années 1980. Biographie Nothing More sort son premier EP sur le label Panx Records en 1996. Le groupe croise sur son chemin les ténors français de l'époque, partageant la scène avec Burning Heads, Seven Hate, avec qui il se produira au Printemps de Bourges en 1997, fait les premières parties parisiennes de A.F.I, Guttermouth, Satanic Surfers, H2o, Good Riddance, 88 Fingers Louie, Strung Out, Murphy's Law, grâce notamment à l'association Horca . Cette formation initiale sortira la même année un Split CD avec le groupe américain Rhythm Collision sur le label Pakalolo Records. Après de nombreuses apparitions sur des compilations françaises comme celle du fanzine Kérozène avec NRA, Zabriskie Point..., et internationales comme celle du label allemand Mad Butcher Records , comportant des groupes comme The Hives ou encore Puffball..., Nothing More sortira 1998 un split EP avec Soup Toxic sur le label Walked In Line , ce même label qui permettra au groupe de sortir un premier album "absurdities of our time" en 2000, avec un nouveau batteur, Aurelien Baudu. La promotion de cet album se fera avec plusieurs tournées en France, Europe de l'Est, Portugal, Espagne. En 2003 Aurélien quitte le trio pour rejoindre Soup Toxic et Tracy Gang Pussy. Brice Brunet, précédemment batteur de Groggy Holly, Tears of a Doll, Rage Dedans ou les Schlitz, intègre la formation en 2003. Début 2004, les premiers concerts reprennent, notamment avec G.A.S Drummers rencontré lors de la tournée espagnole. A l’été 2004, le groupe se rend aux Auditoriums de Joinville à Paris où ils enregistrent 4 nouveaux titres avec Fab Process en vue d'une production. Celle-ci voit le jour sous la forme d’un tri-split CD, avec Neckhole et Lobster Killed Me, qui sortira sur le label Chanmax Records chanmax records|périodique=chanmax records|lire en ligne=https://www.chanmaxrecords.com/releases/|consulté le=2018-03-13}}. L'artwork est confié à Lionel Fahy (Portobello Bones, Out of step tattoo). Un peu plus d’un an après, Nothing More enregistre son deuxième album "The way it goes". L'enregistrement est confié à Aurélien Baudu, mais pour le mix et le master, le groupe travaille avec Jason Livermore du Blasting Room Studios (All / Descendents, Good Riddance, Armchair Martian, Rise Against, etc.). La promotion de l'album et les concerts sont de courte durée avec le départ du guitariste pour les États-Unis. Ce n'est qu'en 2009, grâce notamment à la sortie du EP "Vinyle Idylle" sur Chanmax Records, enregistré par Didier Lanscotte, que le groupe retrouve le chemin des concerts avec entre autres une tournée Française accompagné de Teenage Renegade. Le trio s'autorise un break début 2010, se consacrant principalement à l'association Megafoul basée à Maisons-Alfort, gérant des locaux de répétitions pour bon nombre de groupes parisiens (Hogwash, Snake eye, Hangman's chair, Eibon, l'Esprit du clan, Grind'O Matic...), l'organisation de concerts (l'Opium du peuple,SNFU, Hateful Monday, Horace Pinker...), les co-productions d'albums (Hogwash, One Last Shot...). C'est en 2014 que Nothing More enregistre de nouveaux titres sur le EP "The good, the bad, the one" avec toujours Didier Lanscotte. 3 titres originaux avec une reprise de "Oh no bruno!" du groupe No Means No. Le groupe se produit sur de nombreuses scènes parisiennes avec en autre Cab Driver Stories, Seven Hate, Cooper, Nothing For Free. Fin 2017, il prépare un nouvel album enregistré à Blois au studio Pôle Nord, par Fred Gramage. Sa sortie est prévu au printemps 2018 sur le label Chanmax Records. L'artwork est confié comme depuis "The way it goes" à Nico Chanmé. Membres Membres actuels * Francis Altrach : Basse, chant * Stéphane Truchet : Guitare * Fabrice Brunet : Batterie (depuis 2003) Anciens membres * Yannick Corniguel : Batterie (1992 - 1998) * Guillaume Sorel : Guitare (1996) * Rafik Mediene : Guitare (1997) * Cyril Godard : Guitare (1998) * Aurélien Baudu : Batterie (1998 - 2003) Discographie * 1996 : EP "The Vice" - Panxrecords * 1997 : Split CD avec Rhythm Collision "Before After" - Pakalolo Records * 1999 : Split EP avec Soup Toxic "Punker surprise" - WIL Records * 2000 : CD "absurdities of our time" - WIL Records * 2006 : Split CD avec Lobster killed me et Neckhole - Chanmax Records * 2007 : CD "The way it goes" - Chanmax Records * 2009 : EP "Vinyl idylle" - Chanmax Records * 2015 : EP "The good, the bad, the one" - Chanmax Records Références Liens externes * https://www.interpunk.com/band.cfm?BandID=6985& * http://www.wilrecords.com/ * https://www.chanmaxrecords.com/bands/nothing-more/ Catégorie:Groupe de musique punk français Catégorie:Groupe de musique formé en 1992